Yesung appa, Saranghaeyo!
by Cloud1124
Summary: YeHae OS/Fase dalam hidup Donghae yang rumit. Ketika cinta datang padanya, namun tantangan ada di hadapannya/"Donghae-ya. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai Appa keduamu…"/"Yesung-appa, saranghaeyo!"/Warn inside/DLDR!/YeHae slight WonKyu, KyuSung, Minwook/RnR?


Setiap orang pasti pernah─atau akan─mengalami satu babak dalam kehidupannya, di mana ia terjatuh dan terpuruk. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada seorang Lee Donghae.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang idola internasional membuatnya jauh dari lingkup keluarga, dan itu membuat kehilangan terbesar dalam hidupnya terjadi. Kehilangan sosok _Appa_ membuat Donghae jatuh terpuruk dengan sangat dalam, berbagai spekulasi berterbangan dalam pikirannya.

Ketika itu Donghae berharap disambut dengan senyum bangga keluarganya, terutama sang _Appa_. Namun siapa sangka, ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyuman dari wajah tua _Appa_-nya, merasakan pelukan hangat penuh kebanggaan untuknya.

Sejak saat itu, Donghae mengira hidupnya berubah. Semua senyumnya hanyalah kamuflase dari tangis dan jerit hatinya. Tapi ia salah, begitu banyak yang mendukungnya. Begitu banyak orang yang mengharapkan kehadirannya dan memberi dukungan terbesar untuknya.

Salah satunya dari _dia_. _Namja_ yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjaga Donghae─yang saat itu tenggelam dalam kehilangan. Dan _namja_ itu juga yang telah mengembalikan senyum dan warna dalam hidup Donghae. Dengan beribu liter cairan semangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Donghae-_ya_. Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai _Appa_ keduamu…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cast © themselves**

**Yesung-appa, Saranghaeyo! © Cloud1124**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s) – Miss Typo(s), Crack Pair, BL**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read, okay?**

* * *

Leeteuk ingat benar ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok _namja_ tua yang berstatus sebagai kepala keluarga Donghae saat itu. Begitu pula dengan kata-kata terakhir sebelum _namja_ tersebut pulang ke rumahnya. Sebuah kata penitipan kecil yang berujung pesan warisan.

_**"**_**Our little**_** Donghae, tolong dijaga, karena aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi. Tolong berjanji jaga dia. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan kau adalah **_**Hyung**_** yang baik untuknya. "**_

Leeteuk begitu _shock_ ketika pada akhirnya mendengar kabar bahwa _Appa_ Donghae telah tiada. Ia menangis semalam penuh. Hingga akhirnya bertekad untuk melaksanakan pesan terakhir tersebut sepenuh hatinya.

Namun _leader_ _boyband_ Super Junior itu tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dengan tulus ia mengajak siapapun yang mau membantunya untuk menjaga, dan menjadi penyemangat bagi Donghae. Dan yang dengan senang hati mau berjalan bersamanya adalah _dia_.

Sang _main vocal_ Super Junior, Yesung.

.

Yesung selalu sebisa mungkin berada tak jauh dari Donghae─kecuali memang kondisi tidak memungkinkan. Contohnya saja, selama mereka semua tak ada jadwal yang mendesak, dan hanya bersantai di _dorm_, Yesung sebisa mungkin selalu berada di sisi Donghae. Ia menemani Donghae bermain, mengobrol, makan, menonton televisi, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Semua _member_ sudah sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan Yesung tiap pagi. Ia akan dengan santai naik dari lantai sebelas, masuk seenaknya ke unit apartemen mereka di lantai 12, dan memasuki kamar yang Donghae dan Leeteuk tempati.

_Namja_ pemilik Kkoming itu pasti akan langsung mendekati ranjang Donghae. Membuka selimut tempat _namdongsaeng_-nya itu bergelung, dan membangunkannya.

Setelahnya, setengah memaksa, Yesung akan menarik Donghae ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Memberikan handuknya, Yesung dengan senang hati mendorong Donghae masuk ke dalam. Dan dengan penuh senyum mengucapkan, "Pagi, Hae…"

.

Untuk urusan makanan, tampaknya tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sang _ratu _dapur. Kim Ryeowook. Masakan _namja_ itu tak ada duanya di indra pengecap anggota _boyband_ tersebut. Namun terkadang, hal itu bisa berubah. Donghae, misalnya. Ia tak akan segan-segan mengomentari masakan _dongsaeng_-nya itu dengan halus, mengatakan bumbu yang kurang dan sebagainya. Bahkan terkadang Ryeowook harus meredam emosinya yang hampir meledak mengenai komentar Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak _Hyung_ saja yang memasak?" sindir Ryeowook suatu hari. Rupanya, kekesalannya sudah melebihi _limit_.

Donghae tampaknya kurang peka dengan nada penuh sindiran yang _eternal maknae_ itu gunakan. "_Mianhae_, tapi aku tidak berbakat memasak…"

Kala itu, Ryeowook ingin sekali menggigit penggorengannya keras-keras untuk melampiaskan dongkol hatinya. Namun ia harus rela ketika marah itu sirna karena kata-kata _Hyung_ sekaligus _roommate_-nya.

"Berhentilah berkomentar, Hae. Masih beruntung Wookie mau memasak untukmu! Masakanmu sempurna, Wookie-_ya_," kata Yesung seraya memberikan jitakan kecil di puncak kepala Donghae dengan sumpit yang menganggur di tengah meja.

Donghae tampak cemberut, sebelum akhirnya menerima _deathglare_ dari Yesung, dan buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Ryeowook, dan berujar setengah malu-malu, "_Mianhae_, Wookie. _Masitta_!"

Dan karena itu, Ryeowook hanya mampu tersenyum balik dan mengangguk.

.

Semenjak Yesung dan Leeteuk secara _resmi_ menjadi sosok pengganti _Appa_ bagi Donghae, _namja_ penyuka tokoh Nemo itu tumbuh menjadi _namja_ manja dan makin cengeng. Selain saat-saat yang memang mengharukan, Donghae akan dengan mudah menitikkan airmata apabila ada yang memarahinya.

Namun kebiasaan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Yesung dengan segera menegur Donghae.

Kalau tidak salah, saat itu adalah ketika ada Super Junior sedang berada pada suatu acara. Mereka mendengarkan dengan cermat ketika _Master of ceremony_ membacakan beberapa surat dari penggemar mereka.

Donghae menangis pada surat ketiga. Ia terisak dalam diam.

Yesung─yang saat itu berada di sebelahnya─meringsut mendekat. Lalu membisikkan kata-kata singkat yang bermakna dalam bagi Donghae.

"_Uljima_. Sebagai seorang _namja_, kau sudah meneteskan terlalu banyak air mata…"

Dan tangis Donghae benar-benar berhenti.

.

Semakin hari, Donghae mulai merasakan getaran berbeda ketika Yesung berada di sekitarnya. Terlebih lagi, ketika ia tahu bahwa _Hyung_─merangkap _Appa_ keduanya─nya itu menjalin hubungan spesial dengan _maknae_ grup mereka.

Kala itu, Donghae sedang melangkah masuk menuju dapur karena melihat Yesung berada di sana. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan mencapainya, suara bisikan pelan dari orang di dapur terdengar masuk ke telinganya.

Lewat suara khas kedua _namja_ itu, Donghae dengan mudah menebak bahwa Kyuhyun lah yang menjadi lawan bicara Yesung.

Donghae memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"─_saranghae_, _Hyung_. Maukah kau jadi _namjachingu_-ku?"

Donghae merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Silahkan katakan Donghae egois, namun pada kenyataannya, ia mulai mengklaim Yesung sebagai miliknya. Dan kini, ia merasa tak sanggup mendengar ada orang lain yang akan memiliki Yesung. Berdebar, Donghae menunggu jawaban Yesung. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya.

"_Ne_. _Na do saranghae_, Kyu…"

Dan Donghae merasakan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Sebisa mungkin Donghae kembali berdiri, menarik napas panjang guna menetralisir rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Ia menguatkan langkahnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dapur.

Ia mendapati Yesung sedang duduk dan menghadapi semangkuk ramyeon panas. Kyuhyun sendiri sedang berdiri di depan lemari es dengan tangan menggenggam sebotol minuman dingin.

"Ah, Hae-_hyung_ mau makan? Mau kupanggilkan Wookie-_hyung_?" tawar Kyuhyun─tak biasanya.

Donghae memaksakan sebuah kekehan seraya menggeleng. Lalu mendekati Yesung.

"_Hyung_, aku minta sesendok…" ujarnya manja.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum. Ia menyendokkan ramyeonnya dan menyuapkannya pada Donghae.

"_Masitta_?" tanya Yesung lembut.

Donghae tersenyum tipis, merasakan matanya memanas. "_Masitta_, _Appa_…" bisiknya.

.

Sejak saat itu, Donghae menjadi jarang berdekatan dengan Yesung. Walau pada kenyataannya, Yesung selalu berusaha mendekati _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Sebisa mungkin, Donghae akan mendekat pada _member_ lain yang sedang menganggur.

Seperti saat ini, Donghae terlihat asyik menemani Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang memasak di dapur. Walau ia tak bisa memasak, _namja_ berjuluk _Fishy_ itu memaksakan diri untuk membantu, entah sekedar memberikan bumbu yang Ryeowook atau Sungmin minta.

Yesung masuk ke dapur beberapa menit kemudian, tampak panik. Namun ketika mendapati Donghae sibuk di dapur, raut paniknya menghilang, ia menarik napas lega.

"Memang kau bisa memasak, Hae?" canda Yesung. Donghae tampak terkejut, tak mengira bahwa _hyung_-nya itu sudah berada di meja makan.

Ryeowook dan Sungmin menanggapi dengan kekehan pelan, sementara Donghae bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"_Aniyo_, _Hyu_─" jawaban Donghae terpotong karena ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk dengan PSP di genggaman. _Evil maknae_ yang mempunyai berjuta julukan itu mendekati Yesung, lalu memberikan _backhug_ pada _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Aku mencari kau sejak tadi, _Chagiya_~" ujarnya manja. Donghae terdiam melihat Kyuhyun mengecup sebelah pipi Yesung dari belakang.

Sungmin mencibir pelan, "_Lovey-dovey_…"

Ryeowook yang berdiri di sebelah Sungmin terkikik, lalu mencolek sebelah pipi Sungmin. "_Hyung_ iri?" Dan Sungmin terdiam mendengar penuturan _namjachingu_-nya itu.

Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang bersiap melesak keluar dari ujung matanya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan _apron_ merah yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu…" gumamnya seraya menunduk dan berlari keluar dari dapur.

Tanpa Donghae tahu, semua yang ada di dapur menyeringai melihat kepergiannya.

.

Seolah tidak cukup menyiksa Donghae dengan segala _romance_ _talk _mereka, pasangan Kyuhyun dan Yesung makin membuat perasaan Donghae tercabik dengan seringnya _skinship_ yang mereka lakukan, entah itu di _dorm_ ataupun di acara-acara yang mendaulat Super Junior sebagai _guest_.

Cukup menjadi rahasia Leeteuk, Donghae menangis tiap malam di ranjangnya. Bahkan terkadang, tangisan itu terbawa hingga tidurnya. Tak jarang, Leeteuk harus bangun tengah malam karena mendengar isakan pelan dari Donghae yang sesungguhnya telah terlelap.

Hingga suatu saat, Leeteuk memberanikan diri membangunkan Donghae dari tidurnya yang mengharu biru.

"Hae-_ya_… _gwaenchanhayo_?" tanya Leeteuk seraya menarik tubuh Donghae yang gemetar dalam pelukannya.

Donghae tampak berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, namun entah apa yang terjadi, tangisan itu justru makin tak terbendung. Hingga akhirnya baik Donghae dan Leeteuk hanya membiarkan isakan pilu itu terdengar keras memenuhi kamar tidur mereka─bahkan mungkin hingga kamar anggota lain.

Saat itu, jam di kamar mereka telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Namun kedua belah pihak tak berniat buka suara selain membiarkan isakan itu menjadi _lullaby _yang membuat mereka tertidur.

_Namja_ bernama asli Park Jungsoo itu ingat benar apa kata-kata terakhir yang Donghae bisikkan padanya sebelum jatuh tertidur.

"Hyung_, aku jatuh cinta pada Yesung-_hyung_…"_

.

Paginya, Donghae merasakan _déjà vu _sejak bangun tidur. Ia mendapati Yesung membangunkannya, menariknya, memberikan selembar handuk padanya, dan mendorong Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah mengucapkan, "Pagi, Hae…"

Ia juga mendapati Yesung sibuk meletakkan berbagai lauk pada mangkuk miliknya. Bahkan terkadang, tanpa segan menyuapkannya pada Donghae.

Donghae tampak setengah malu dan bingung. Ada sedikit rasa senang yang menyusup masuk ke dalam benaknya, namun rasa itu dengan cepat tergantikan dengan rasa sakit ketika mengingat bahwa Yesung bukanlah orang yang sama seperti dulu. Mungkin memang Yesung tetaplah sosok penyayang yang memanjakannya, namun kini bukan hanya Donghae yang ia fokuskan, ada nama Kyuhyun yang masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Donghae dengan cepat menepis tangan Yesung yang siap menyuapkan sepotong daging. "Hentikan, _Hyung_. Jangan perlakukan seolah aku tidak bisa apa-apa… aku punya tangan, dan aku bisa makan sendiri…" kata Donghae dingin.

Semua _member_ yang melingkari meja makan menghentikan gerakan mereka. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap bingung pada Donghae. Tak biasanya, _namja_ _childish_ itu berlaku seperti ini. Pada Yesung, apalagi.

Yesung terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "_Arraseo, _anak _Appa_ sudah besar, _ne_?" candanya.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dadanya. Tanpa sadar, air matanya meluncur jatuh. Donghae meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Hentikan, _Hyung_! Berhenti menyebut dirimu sebagai _Appa_-ku! _Appa_-ku tidak mungkin menyakitiku! Seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" hardik Donghae penuh emosi. Semua yang ada terdiam, dan Yesung tampak _shock_.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hae? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Donghae merasa airmata telah membanjiri pipinya. "_Ne_! Kau menyakitiku, _Hyung_! Kau membuatku sakit dengan semua tingkahmu dengannya!" sentaknya seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Shindong. Kyuhyun diam, hanya melemparkan pandangan datar.

Yesung hendak menyanggah, namun terhenti ketika Donghae menjerit frustasi, "TIDAK TAHUKAH KAU, _HYUNG_? _SARANGHAE_, _HYUNG_! _Jeongmal saranghae_…"

Donghae mencengkram kausnya sendiri, melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya.

Suasana dalam ruang makan makin canggung. Yesung melempar pandangan ke seluruh _namja_ yang ada di sana, lalu menyunggingkan segaris senyum penuh kemenangan.

Yesung bangkit dari kursinya, lalu berjongkok di samping kursi tempat Donghae duduk dengan kepala tertunduk saat ini. Perlahan, ia meraih dagu Donghae, membuat _namja_ penyuka topi itu berhadapan dengannya dengan wajah bingung.

_Main vocal_ Super Junior itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir _plum_ Donghae. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskannya, membiarkan Donghae bernapas dengan benar─tentunya dengan wajah tak mengerti apapun.

"_Na do saranghae, _Hae_…_" tutur Yesung lembut seraya mengelus pipi kanan Donghae yang masih dibasahi air mata.

Donghae mengerjap bingung, ia masih belum bia mencerna maksud di balik seluruh perlakuan Yesung barusan.

"Ta-tapi, K-kyuhyun?" gagapnya. Yesung dan beberapa _member _lain terkekeh.

"Semua yang kau dengar, semua yang kau lihat, itu hanya sandiwara… Yesung ingin melihat, apa kau mencintainya atau tidak…" terang Leeteuk sabar.

Mulut Donghae terbuka lebar, ia membeku dalam posisinya. Hingga akhirnya, ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan pelan pada pipi kiri Yesung.

"_YA_! KALIAN SEMUA MENGERJAIKU? TEGA SEKALI! Kau juga, _Hyung_! _Appa_ macam apa kau? Kejam pada anak sendiri!" seru Donghae keras. Yesung cemberut seraya mengelus pipinya yang baru saja menjadi tempat pendaratan telapak tangan Donghae.

"_Hyung_ sendiri yang bodoh. Terlalu buta karena cemburu, sampai tidak ingat, aku ini _namjachingu_ Siwon-_hyung_!" ujar Kyuhyun setengah mengejek. Ia kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

Semua yang ada di sana terbahak keras. Membuat rona merah menjalari seluruh wajah Donghae.

.

Siwon membuka pintu unit apartemen _dorm_ mereka. Terkejut ketika mendengar tawa keras yang terdengar tidak elit dari ruang makan. Ia menyeret kopernya masuk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menyantap sarapannya, menoleh, mendapati sosok Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruang makan dengan wajah bingung. Setengah melompat, ia mendekati Siwon dan memeluk lengan _namja_ berjuluk _gentleman_ tersebut.

"_Project_ di Taiwan sudah selesai, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada Siwon. _Namja_ yang baru saja menyelesaikan pengambilan CF di Taiwan itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan _namjachingu_-nya.

"Sudah, _Baby_… tapi, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Siwon.

"Kau ketinggalan banyak hal, _Hyung_… dan aku, sudah menjadi seorang _Superman_ selama dua minggu kepergianmu ini…"

Siwon mengernyit, hendak menanyakan kelanjutannya, ia melihat wajah _namja_ yang menjadi _uke_-nya selama setahun terakhir ini begitu dekat, mau tak mau, Siwon lebih memilih mendaratkan sebuah ciuman panjang dari pada buka suara.

"Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku, _Baby_…" bisiknya.

.

Donghae masih terhanyut pada sorakan tawa _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_-nya. Ia bisa merasakan, dadanya dipenuhi dengan _euforia_─entah kenapa. Mungkin, ia merasa bahwa klaimnya akan Yesung kini menjadi kenyataan.

Donghae meringsut mendekat pada Yesung yang telah kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia mengecup pipi _namja_ itu.

"Yesung-_appa_, _saranghaeyo_!" ujarnya manja. Sekejap, seluruh ruangan hening, dan detik berikutnya, suara tawa membahana mengiringi rona yang menjalar di wajah Yesung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

─**final.**

* * *

**a/n:**

Kkk~ _another_ YeHae… ^^

Berhubung agak mentok di Mask dan All My Heart, jadi publish ini dulu ya... ^^

Tapi, kali ini Cloud bingung mau masukin fanfic ini ke genre apa… ==  
Hingga akhirnya, jatuh pada Romance/Drama… -.-"

Entah _reader_ sadar atau tidak, ada unsur humor yang Cloud masukin… tapi, berhubung humor adalah genre paling sulit untukku, Cloud gak yakin _reader_ menyadarinya… : |

Sebenarnya, kali ini Cloud pake format cerita semi-drabble lho, tapi samar-samar aja… Ada yang tahu? ^^

Ahh~ _Crack pair_ itu surga, _ne_? Ada aja tantangannya untuk masangin orang-orang berbeda, di fic ini Cloud masukin empat _crack pair_, walau akhirnya yang tiga cuma sekilas doang… Hahaha… #dor

Ah, cerewetnya Cloud kambuh, nih.. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja perbincangan (?) kali ini… Cloud ucapkan selamat ujian untuk _sunbaenim_ yang sedang sibuk! Semoga dapat nilai kelulusan yang memuaskan! FIGHTING! #berapi-api #kicked

_Saranghaeyo, Yeoreobun~_!

* * *

_Jeongmal Gomawo… _:D

* * *

Mind to Review?

* * *

**Cloud1124**


End file.
